


Witch in the woods

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: You've started training to help the Beacon hills pack with Derek. Things are going well until you bump into a stranger in the woods who leaves a nasty taste in your mouth and with it a lustful spell.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, we’re supposed to be training not out for a stroll in the woods” Derek urged you sternly. You were doubled over with your elbows resting on your knees trying to recover from the muscle cramps you were experiencing. 

“Whose idea was this again?” You panted breathlessly. 

“Yours. Still not sure why I agreed to help you if you’re going to stop and complain every five minutes” He pondered leaning against a nearby tree. You glanced up at him and took in his form with annoyance. Topless and covered in a very thin sheen of sweat compared to your drenched workout gear. You scowled at him.

“I’m not that slow! We’ve only been doing this for three weeks” You argued as you straightened out and took a deep breath. 

“You seem more exhausted than usual today though. What happened? You were making steady progress” He points out plainly. He hid his curiosity behind a voice of rough concern.

You became flustered when you thought back to last night. The reason you were so tired. The moaning and broken curse words that fell from the lips of you and your hook up. The skin on skin. The clawing desperately at each other and trying to reach ecstasy. 

You looked up, your mouth gaping, completely at a loss and unable to come up with an excuse. Your flustered state turned into one of confusion and then anger as you noticed Derek was smirking cockily. He chuckled when he saw your frown.

“You knew?!” You accused erratically. 

“I’m a werewolf. I could smell it on you the second you got to the loft” He admitted, still smirking to your annoyance.

“Oh my go-that’s why you-uh-EW!” You spluttered. Now it made sense. Derek had insisted you try to run the hardest route through the woods that morning. It was longer, more varied in terrain and an absolute nightmare for a woman who was feeling a little tender from the previous nights activities. “Asshole.” You stated.

“If you want to keep fit then make sure you’re up for the training” He teased. “Next time, shower before you train with someone who can smell your after glow... as well as the rest of the aftermath?” He suggested. Making a dramatic show of sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“What time is it?” You blurted, desperate to change the subject. Derek looked at his watch and darted his eyes back to you quickly. “I’m not going to like the answer am I?”

“Nope. I underestimated how long this trail would take us. You’ll have to shower at the loft, else you’ll be late to pick up Stiles.” He directed, pushing off the tree to start jogging again at a fast pace. You groaned as you took off to keep up with him. 

“I know! I know! I’m late! We’re going to be late! Again.” You cut in as Stiles got in your car, before he could speak. He was about to start complaining when you put your foot on the gas and mostly unintentionally caused his head to snap back against the head rest. 

“Woooaaah!!! Alright! I don’t think being a few minutes late is worth risking my very precious ass” He worried as you sped towards the school. 

“Sorry! I got up late” You lied. “Made any progress on the Jeep?” You asked gently. Hoping he could fix his precious car this time around.

“Yeah. I don’t know. I thought I had it but then she went and cut out on me again in a puff of smoke” He admitted pessimistically. You heard the annoyance in his voice and felt bad for your friend.

“Want me to come over and help tonight? I don’t have any shifts at the cafe” You asked kindly. 

“It’s the least you can do, I suppose I’ll see you in detention after classes though” He said smirking. You checked the time. Two minutes till class started. If you parked quickly you’d have a chance if you sprinted. 

Pulling into your usual parking spot you froze when you saw a familiar face stood by the half wall in front of you. 

“What’s he doing here?” Stiles questioned as he glanced at you. 

“I don’t know, hurry up though. You’ll be late” You nudged. He jumped out the car as you did the same and hurried to grab your bag. 

“Derek.” Stiles greeted bitterly. 

“Hey? What brings you here?” You question as Stiles loiters despite being later by the second. 

“You forgot your sweats.” He grumbled holding out a paper bag with your work out gear inside. Your mouth gaped and you snatched them before throwing the bag in the back of your car. Stiles stood staring and glancing back and fourth between you and Derek. 

“Don’t even think what you’re thinking.” You warned Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“You- your clothes? At his?” Stiles babbled. 

“He’s been helping me get more into shape, okay!? We go for a run in the morning and on weekends we train for combat” You explain briefly, knowing Stiles wouldn’t be letting this go easily. 

“A-“

“Shouldn’t you be going to class?” Derek cut Stiles off abruptly. You pushed on Stiles shoulder and started to force him away from Derek and towards class. 

“Thanks, Derek. See you later” You waved gently. 

“Later” Derek chuckled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Exercise, huh?” Stiles asked suggestively during chemistry class. You shot him a warning look. Scott over heard the comment.

“What’s going on?” He questioned. 

“Nothing.” You hissed. 

“Derek’s been helping her get into shape. She got changed at his this morning” Stiles thrust his hips in a crude gesture and you flung the back of your hand out and caught him in the crotch. It wasn’t hard enough to put him on his knees, but he winced and had to sit back down at the table. 

“Seriously? You and Derek?” Scott asked curiously. 

“No. No. No. Like I explained this morning it’s just training! And he didn’t even want me to learn how to fight. The agreement was that if he taught me combat on weekends I had to learn how to run from fights I can’t win” You divulged. “And anyway. He mentioned a few times about getting you involved to improve your chances too”

“What? Me, really?” Stiles laughed when he realized you meant him. 

“That I’d pay to see” Scott commented. 

Stiles didn’t stop bugging you for the whole of the day. All the way through detention and even when you took him home to help him work on the Jeep. He dialed it down while you helped, after all he was thankful. 

“Give that a go?” You suggested as you stood by the open hood. Stiles nodded and reached in through the open window to twist the ignition key. It took a couple attempts but the engine rumbled to life. 

“Aaah she lives!” He triumphantly called in a goofy voice. You smiled at his reaction wiping sweat from your forehead with your forearm.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Sheriff Stilinski asked softly as he poked his head out the door. 

“Oh. Good point I should get going” You quickly realized as you glanced at your phone and the time. You waved to the Sheriff and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder as you passed him to leave.

“Thanks for the help!” Stiles called out then regrettably hushed his voice as his dad scolded him. You hopped in your car with a giggle and immediately fired him a text reading 'You're Welcome!' before heading home. 

“You’re late.” Derek stated as he stood up from the steps to the loft. He adorned a loose tank top today and you wondered if it had anything to do with Stiles’ comment. 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. If I’d known you were so insightful I’d have asked you to remind me to set my alarm last night” You smirked. He handed you a bottle of fresh water and started a slow sprint towards one of the shorter trails that led past the river. 

“We don’t have much time, so I hope you can keep up!” He called over his shoulder as he dipped into the thick tree line that met the loft buildings car park. You growled in frustration as you chased after him. 

You tried to catch up but you knew he was going to punish you by staying ahead. His werewolf stamina easily outmatching yours. 

The sounds of the river grew loud and you looked down the steep decline at the racing water. Suddenly stopping in your tracks when you heard a voice ahead of you. 

“My, my. Aren’t you a pretty young thing?” She oozed seductive tones. The woman was average height but slight in build, her vibrant red hair a beacon in the sea of green leaves. 

“I-I’m just out for a run, lady. I’ll be going now” You nervously tried to excuse yourself. The hairs stood up on the back of your neck and you almost shivered. A sure indicator that something wasn’t right. 

“Ah ah. I don’t think you’re going anywhere till I’ve had my wicked way with you” She licked her lips drawing the fingers of one hand over her mouth, chin and then down her jaw. She moaned softly. 

You knew you had to get away from her. The element of surprise was your only advantage. She probably thought you were just a random lone runner.

She approached slowly and you let her get close enough to you before you lashed out. You tried laying a kick to her stomach, she knocked it away and you had to fight for balance as you threw a punch at her connecting with her jaw. She cried out and withdrew for a moment, circling you. 

“You little bitch.” She hissed. The woman’s green eyes burned into a fiery pink before she came at you again. You tried to kick her again, but she deflected it with ease. Back and forth you tried to block and hit some punches. She gripped your ankle as you raised it and tugged you toward her, gripping your hair with the other hand. 

“Get off me!” You shouted bitterly. You dug your nails into her arms as hard as you could. She just laughed however and before you could retaliate, plunges her tongue into your mouth. It was gone nearly as soon as it was present. 

You spluttered as she grinned devilishly and shoved you away from her. Caught off guard and unstable you toppled over the edge of the path and down the hill to the rivers edge.


	3. Chapter 3

You were roused awake when someone started to turn you over and scoop you up off the ground. Groaning softly you tried to process what you were feeling, a pain in your ankle and an overwhelming feeling of arousal.

“What the hell happened?” Derek asked worriedly as he carried you back up the steep hill towards the path. 

“I-I don’t know. This woman... I-she attacked me and I fought back but...” You trailed off, bringing your fingers to your lips and remembering the kiss. “She kissed me, I... I feel weird Derek” 

“What do you mean weird?” He asked carefully. He tried to place you down on the flat ground but you winced when you tried to put weight on your left foot. You held onto his forearms for support as you stood face to face. 

“I-I...” You tried but gave up, hanging your head as you blushed deep crimson. You could feel a slick wetness in your underwear and you felt hot where his fingers held you steady.

Derek was about to ask again but the wind changed direction and pushed your scent towards him. 

“Uh-right.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “You think she did something to you?”

“Oh no, I always feel like I’m one soft touch away from an orgasm!” You panicked, dripping with sarcasm. It was Derek’s turn to blush. 

“Can’t you just... ugh. You know...” He glanced down at your abdomen and back up again. 

“Are you seriously suggesting I masturbate in the middle of the woods. With you here?” You laughed, the situation was kind of hilarious. 

“I mean... it might make it go away?” 

“It could also do something worse, we don’t know what she did to me” You pointed out. “Plus my ankle is definitely sprained” 

“Think you can handle being carried back to my car?” His serious tone surprised you. 

“We’ll soon find out, I’ll call Stiles from the car and let him know what’s happened... well, not everything” You decided. You braced yourself as Derek lifted you bridal style again and started walking.

“Can you ple-“ You braced yourself. “Please. Drive a little smoother!” You’d taken the jacket out of your car and put it underneath you on Derek's leather seats. God forbid your arousal stain his sports car. 

“It’s a sports car. It goes fast, it’s not for comfort” He laughed lightly. “We’re here anyway...” He announced as you turned into a large parking garage. When he stopped the car you chewed your lip frustratedly. Picking at the edge of your tank top, having your hands so close to your core you had to squeeze your legs together hard just to concentrate. 

“Der-“ you managed to squeak. 

“It’s really that bad?” He asked seriously, unbuckling the seat belt for you. You shivered at the way his hand brushed your hip to do so. All you could manage was a small nod. His hand returned to rest on your thigh firmly, he leaned closer and you felt a brush of stubble against your cheek. 

Suddenly the passenger door was opened.

“I wouldn’t do that. We don’t know if it will make it worse” Chris warned. You felt Derek smirk against your cheek before he drew back from you. His eyes changing from blue to his usual hue in a blink.

"We don't know that it won't fix it either-" You startled yourself hearing the words come out of your mouth. Derek actually snorted and quickly hid a laugh at your quick response. Chris rolled his eyes and helped you out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris led you both into an old boiler room which he'd kitted out with hunter gear. 

"Sit" He instructed pointing to a lone chair at a desk.

You perched on the edge of it gently. You skin prickling even at the very small movement.

"Deaton." Derek greeted as the veterinarian entered the room. 

"Don't panic" Deaton soothed, seeing your reaction to his presence. "I'm just going to be taking a sample from your mouth to narrow down the suspects and hopefully I'll be able to mix up a remedy" He explained.

"Okay." You whispered as he pulled a swab from his coat pocket. You allowed him to take the sample the tension in the room was thick and heavy. 

"Just to be safe I'd advise you not to give in to temptation until I've studied up on this affliction" Deaton warned.

You groaned childishly with a huff. Deaton nodded to Derek and Chris before disappearing back to his clinic. 

"Stop it!" Chris warned. They'd had their backs turned for a split second and already your hands had crept up your thighs.

"I can't help it." You bit back clenching your thighs together.

Suddenly a knee was forced onto the chair in between your legs. Your wrists caught in strong fingers. Derek loomed over you. Immediately drawing a mewl from you.

"Restraining her like that will just make it worse, I'll go find some rope" Chris commented before leaving.

"Please, Derek" You begged, Pupils blown wide with lust.

"We don't know what it will do" He growled sternly.

"So lets find out" You whimpered.

"No." He gently warned.

You pushed your hips forwards in the chair trying to get friction on his knee. 

"It won't take much...I know you want to, In the car you-"

"You're imagining things" He cut in.

"I'm no werewolf but I can tell when your lying through your teeth, Derek" You laughed softly.

His face softened and he signed.

Chris came back before you could pursue the conversation any further. Restraining you in the chair with your knees apart. They disappeared behind you but you could still hear them talking.

"Is that really necessary?" 

"It is if you want to focus on what's important and find whatever did this" Chris replied matter of factually.

"I'll call Stiles to come keep an eye on her"

"The less werewolves the better, the way you acted in the car has me thinking it's hard for wolves to resist her scent in this condition"

"I've got control" Derek snapped at him.

"I know. But the others? Would you trust them? Peter?" 

"No" Derek replied gruffly.

"We'll have this sorted before she even wakes up" 

Before you could try to ask Chris what he was talking about you gasped when a sharp pain flooded your neck. The room started to spin and fade until it was gone completely.


	5. Chapter 5

You groaned as you came around, the bright artificial light an unwelcome intrusion. The chair beneath you was damp and your joints ached from being sat for so long.

"Hey! You're awake" Stiles voice rung out from across the room where he was perched. 

"Yeah... wha- what's going on?" You whined pitifully.

"Derek filled me in about your... issue. Him and Chris went to try and track her down" He updated you. "It's been a few hours now though..."

"Think you could let me out so I can stretch my legs?" You asked politely. You core still burning for attention.

"I was warned that wouldn't be a good idea, Sorry" He sheepishly apologized before turning to nose through a pile of boxes on the desk.

"Stiles" You let out a breathy whine. "Please. I'll behave I promise." 

He turned to look your way as you gave him puppy dog eyes. Pleading your close friend desperately. Stiles walked over to you slowly.

"I don't think it's a good idea, (Y/N)" He argued. Just as he was about to think of something to change the subject his phone rang in his pocket. He walked away from you again to answer it. Making sure he was out of your earshot. 

You wriggled your hips in the chair. Trying to budge the wooden legs along the concrete. It didn't work however you found out it you ground down in a particular way the seams of your tight work out gear rubbed against your folds in a delicious way. You moaned softly. Grinding again, and again. Harder against the chairs seat. If you pushed your chest out hard you could feel the fabric of your sports bra tightening on your sensitive breasts. 

You hummed as you worked yourself into a mindless mess, eyes closed and biting your lip hard as you writhed on the chair.

"Hey!" You were caught red handed. "S-Stop." Stiles spluttered with embarrassment.

You frowned but you stopped. A few beads of sweat tricking down your forehead and the nape of your neck. Stiles looked worried. 

"Who was it?" You swallowed dryly as you asked.

"Deaton. He's figured out the ingredients for the spell. Apparently she's some kind of witch. She's used- uh- oh god." Stiles grimaced and tried to find words.

"Stiles, come on!" You begged. 

"One of the ingredients is werewolf... extract..." He hinted.

"Werewolf... extract..." You trailed letting it sink into your head. "Oh! Oh my god!" You pulled a face. "Where? Who!?" You spluttered.

"Well, it just dawned on me, when was the last time anyone saw Peter?" Stiles asked suggestively.

"W-What? About three weeks ago, Derek's been trying to call him for a few days now but he wasn't returning his calls" You informed with a puzzled look.

"I think we know why he hasn't called... And what's worse, Derek and Chris have been gone for hours now and we've lost contact with them" He said morbidly. 

"Stiles, Please let me out of this chair. I need to help" Your features softened as you begged him gently.

"I know, I just... is it a good idea?" He asked, picking up a hunting knife sharp enough to cut the ropes that bound you. 

"Probably not but I'll resist it. Finding Derek and Chris is way more important" You worried. Stiles nodded and knelt next to you to cut through the binding. He was struggling with the two that held your legs when you heard the door that led straight outside the building opening. 

You both looked up with relief but it soured the second you saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stiles! Hurry up!" You yelled frantically. Trying to pull free. He went straight back to cutting but it took a few seconds more. The witch lingered by the doorway with a large grin on her face.

"I thought you'd be a goner by now... I must admit I'm impressed!" She drawled lustfully. You stood as soon as you could and darted to the desk. Stiles clumsily picked up the wooden chair and launched it in the woman's direction. She thrashed her arm to the side breaking the chair against the wall. Stiles turned to you with panic but you'd grabbed a duffel from under the desk. Throwing a flash grenade first to disorientate her before following it with a smoke grenade dropped at your feet to mask your exit as you grabbed Stiles shirt sleeve. 

"Let's go!" You yelled practically dragging the lanky idiot from the room. Luckily the door to the parking garage was behind you and not obstructed by the witch. The pair of you ran as fast as you could, Stiles getting ahead to lead the way to the Jeep. Smoke bellowed out of the room as you looked back, her silhouette just about to emerge as you pulled open the drivers door and clambered over to the passenger side while Stiles climbed in after you helping you drag the heavy duffel in with you. 

It was like the old Jeep knew now was not the time to be messing about as the engine roared to life with just one twist of the key. To your amusement even Stiles looked surprised.

"Hurry!" You warned, Stiles thrust the truck into drive and floored it aggressively out of the garage. 

He looked at you for direction as you tried to concentrate. You suggested the old Hale house as it was Peter's last known whereabouts. 

"Erm so... How are you feeling?" Stiles asked as the Jeep lurched through the woods towards the old building. You squirmed in the seat. It had gotten a lot worse than you could have imagined. Trying to hold in any whimpers as the road surface bumped and rolled.

"I-I'm-" A moan escaped as the wheel hit a bump in the road and Stiles' eyes widened as he tried to look straight ahead at the road. "I'm okay. I'll be okay. Did Deaton say anything else?"

"Only to not let you... you know. Apparently if you do it won't end in anything but suffering. He's making a medicinal cure said he'd let us know as soon as he's done with it" He explained thoughtfully. 

"Great. So getting off is bad. Right. I'll-" A noise caught in your throat as the Jeep turned onto the off-road path leading to the Hale house. 

"Try to... I don't know? Think of something creepy... or gross? Like rotten flesh or spiders or something..." He tried. You had to let out a laugh at his attempts.

"It's kind of impossible to think of anything but how incredibly aroused I am. I've tried thinking of something else but it's not long before the dirty thoughts come back" You divulge, the Jeep starting to slow as the Hale house came into view. 

"You ready?"

You nodded at him as you opened up the duffel bag and handed Stiles a shotgun. He looked terrified but you rolled your eyes at him. 

"We might need all the help we can get. Text Deaton, tell him we're checking the house out for signs of them. If he finishes this cure I want it ASAP" You swallow, your mouth salivating more than usual. Stilinski fired the text message off while you walked towards the house with the duffel over your shoulder and a small pistol in your hand. Trying to ignore the way walking made your knees weak and your aching ankle throb.


	7. Chapter 7

"Peter?" You called out loudly as you entered the house, floorboards creaking beneath your trembling feet. Stiles gestured that he was going to check upstairs and you let him go on without you. Trailing past the stairs and down the hall to the cellar door. A dull mechanical whine could be heard down the wooden staircase and you frowned before taking a step closer. 

A vaguely human groan came from the depths and you put on a brave face as you began the decent into the cold concrete room. The scene that unfolded before you made you wonder if this was actually happening. A variety of bubbling mixtures and burning scents, if you'd not known about the witch you'd have assumed it was a science lab. Among the various apparatus, a chair and a silver topped table with two familiar faces strapped to them. Both men stripped down to nothing but boxer shorts and dealing with very painful looking erections from what you could tell. Chris was bound to the chair with rope while Derek lay struggling on the table. Chained with strong steel. 

It took all of your will power not to take advantage of the situation. Biting your lip and groaning softly. Derek's eyes bright blue and needy as he tried even harder to break his restraints, whimpering around a ridiculous ball gag that had been fastened in his mouth. 

Chris grunted and tilted his head towards the back of the cellar. You swallowed and reluctantly tore yourself away from them to walk around the corner. Towards the low hum of a machine and a soft grunting sound. 

What you saw made you drop the duffel bag straight on the floor. You stepped back covering your mouth with the back of your free hand. Peter was chained to the wall, covered in sweat, hair a mess and overgrown. His body looked less muscular, still defined but he'd definitely been here a while. He panted and grunted softly, seemingly in a trance. The machine humming turned out to be the source of Peter's state. A thick tube was attached to his groin, the machine was pumping and milking his manhood. This is where the witch harvested her ingredient for the lust spell. 

Ignoring the sexual natural scent you reached to the machine and flicked the off switch. Peter groaned when the suction stopped and his over stimulated cock was stilled. 

"Peter?" You asked gently. Reaching up to lift his chin so you could try look him in the eyes. They were barely open and burned red beneath his eyelids. Deeming this more important than getting Derek or Chris untied you gently released the machine from Peter's cock. Trying again to avert your eyes as much as possible. Semen drizzled out and formed a small puddle on the floor, you couldn't help but stare. 

"Oh thank god!" Stiles voice rang through the room and broke you out of your trance. You could hear him clatter about as he rushed to start untying the boys. A deep grunt had you snap your attention back to Peter. You took a step back when you noticed him staring at you wildly. His red eyes burned and his nostrils flared aggressively. A deep feral snarl erupted from his throat and your eyes widened as you stumbled back, tripping over your own feet and landing on your ass. 

He began to tug at his chains. His muscles rippled and he transformed before you, the chains starting to groan and weaken. You scrambled across the cold floor and out to where Stiles was. He was still struggling to cut Derek free and Chris still sat bound. 

"Stiles!! You better hurry up!" You yelled frantically as you grabbed Chris's duffel bag full of weapons and yanked it open. A loud crash behind you told you that Peter had gotten free. You moved to the stairs, ready to lead him out of the basement if you could. Derek's eyes pleaded with you to run from where he was stuck, helpless. 

"Wha-OH MY GOD! Peter!" Stiles blurted when Peter rounded the corner, naked as a new born. Peter looked towards him and started to advance. Petrified but worried for Stiles you jumped forwards. Hunting knife in hand you slashed at Peter, blood splattering the concrete floor. 

A deep guttural roar erupted from him as he threw his arms out. He turned and swiped the knife from your grasp and charged at you. Pinning you to the wall by your throat. His claws threatened to tear delicate skin. His eyes bore into you, he leaned close to your shoulder and inhaled deeply. 

"Peter..." You tried breathlessly. The effects of the lust spell making you weak at the knees and your core throb. His other hand dragged up your thigh and to your navel. It slipped under your vest and sports bra, bunching the fabric up and tearing it clean off with his claws. You gasped and let out a small involuntary sob. Your cheeks reddened at the exposure. Peters face left the crook of your shoulder to hover over your lips. 

"PETER STOP!" Derek yelled from the chair, having managed to remove his gag. He growled and his eyes shone blue as he struggled in the restraints. 

Peter's teeth caught your lower lip and bit down, his teeth piercing your skin and drawing blood. You whined as he pressed his strong muscular body against yours, his throbbing erection between the two of you. 

The next moment was a blur, Derek was finally free from the bindings. He gripped onto Peter's neck and yanked him away from you. Peter howled in annoyance and attacked Derek. They swung claws and snarled at each other deafeningly. You were frozen to the spot, glancing back and forth between Derek and Peter. Your hands tucked under your armpits, covering your breasts. You took a couple of steps forwards. Drawing Derek's attention.

"Go! Run!" Derek yelled. It distracted him enough for Peter to get the upper hand and throw him. As soon as the impact happened you snapped out of it and listened to his instruction. Turning and running for the stairs as quickly as you could. 

By the time you'd gotten out the front doors of the Hale house a blood curdling howl let you know Peter was following. You sprinted for the woods. Knowing every second you wasted worrying about this being a dumb idea would be a second less head start.


	8. Chapter 8

The adrenaline pumped through your veins hard and fast. You were sure you'd never run this fast in training. The ground hammered by your feet as you pushed and pushed. Your legs burned as did your lungs. It was all made harder by the arm you kept slung across your chest to hold your breasts. Peter hadn't given up the chase. He still growled as he kept up with you. Luckily his injuries from Derek had slowed him as had the weeks he'd spent locked up. 

Panic started to set in when you didn't recognise your surroundings. The trees were just a green blur, each one threatening to trip you up. 

As nimble as you were you couldn't avoid Peter. From all fours he lunged for you, tugging your ankle and sending you tumbling across the dirt. You cried out and scrambled backwards away from him as he loomed over you. A familiar howl echoed off the towering trees and you gaped with surprise when Scott came charging at Peter. The two began to brawl, tumbling and skidding across the dirt. 

While the two were locked onto each other you found the strength to stand and stumble away from them. Once you'd regained your balance you looked back towards the sounds of a werewolf one on one. Concentrating so hard on them that you speed walked right into a warm torso. You swallowed the scream that almost left your mouth when strong fingers gripped your elbows to stop you from falling backwards. 

"D-Derek!" You exclaimed, gaze searching his face and exploring his serious expression. His eyes were bright beacons of blue and you shuddered under their intensity. Heat pooling in your abdomen and your mind filling with filthy thoughts about his lips. He seemed to be struggling too as you were on the ground beneath him in seconds. 

"She dosed me too. I-I can't hold it back..." He struggled. His voice was pained as he straddled your hips. His hands pinning your wrists and his forehead pressed against yours. A soft whine left your lips as you pushed your hips up under him. Squirming and trying to brush your naked chest against his. He pulled his face back when you tried to kiss him. 

"Please! Derek. I'm so wet. I need to feel something, Anything!" You begged, still trying to close the gap in between. Derek made a strangled noise in his throat, conflicted and trying to fight back the urges. He gazed down at you and wet his lips. Leaning down slowly and deliberately, hovering over your lips expectantly.

You were leaning up to close the gap when he was torn away from you. Derek was rolled over onto his back besides you and Chris knelt between you to swiftly jab the both of you simultaneously with a syringe. You yelled out as the contents burned through your system. It felt like your veins and nerves were being torn from your body. The intense pain had you writhing in the dirt and sobbing until it simmered away. You felt clarity. The throbbing in your groin calmed and you were just left feeling damp and ashamed. 

Derek finished yelling too and slumped by your side once more. Stiles appeared and draped his hoody over your chest. You clutched at the soft fabric and lay there breathing heavy for a moment. 

"Did it work?! How do you feel?" He rushed to question you as he helped you sit up. Your lips twitched in a soft smile. 

"It's stopped. I feel okay... exhausted, filthy and ashamed, but okay..." You trailed delicately. 

"I want Deaton to check you over..." Chris informed forcefully. 

"Deaton?" You asked curiously.

"He can let us know if it's fully out of your system... That bite on your lip needs checking out too" He deadpanned. You lift your fingers to the injury and wince. Dried blood on your chin and the puncture wounds beginning to hurt. The implications of his words sunk in and your eyes widened as they darted to Derek. However, Derek had stood up and had his back to you as he walked away.


End file.
